Hearts Over Winter Snow
by bakahirokun
Summary: After the Winter Cup Finals, Kiyoshi decided to leave Japan and fly to the US for his knee treatment. Hyuuga couldn't help but help his comrade and join him in the States, sharing the happy and painful memories with him. And as winter snow fell outside the window, their hearts started to look for warmth.
1. Confusion

Sometimes, it's hard to follow your heart.

Who was I again? I used to be the person who doesn't like basketball at all. It's not my passion, or so I thought. But every time I saw guys almost dancing their way under the ring, swerving left and right trying to shoot that orange ball, my feet started to dance by itself. My palms were sweating, aching to get a hold of the ball. My mind was playing around, as if I was there, conducting my imaginary teammates in a musical. I have the leader in me, but I never had the confidence to show everyone what I can do. My thoughts were in a haywire... I stared at my reflection, this blonde hair I just spent half of my allowance this month became a mask to hide my inner desires. I wanted to act tough, different, uninterested at playing basketball... but my heart screamed my inner fascination towards the sport.

Everybody was aghast seeing me wearing that fashion. It was very unlikely for me to abandon my former self, quit basketball and live my life as a delinquent, they say. I just want to quit playing basketball... but I don't have the reason why I want to quit. I just grew tired of passing and shooting. It was like making love with the one that you love but she never reciprocated. At all. It was a one-sided love for basketball. There was a time I got irritated with the screeching of the rubber shoes on the floor. It reminded me of how I was able to swerve effortlessly to get past the enemy teams. I thought after shooting the ball, I would win. But I didn't. I got tired of losing, but that's not the reason why I want to quit. It's indescribable. It's more than just the word "tired". I tried to push myself but to no avail. I just grew tired of losing, and if there was a word greater than "tired", it would perfectly describe what I was feeling before.

After a few days, people got tired of asking the same questions:

_"Hyuuga-san, why did you color your hair? It's not like you." _

_"You made the wrong choice." _

_"It's so different from when you were before."_

It's because I never answered them, or maybe I answered them vaguely enough they got tired of reading between the lines. I didn't even know if I have an answer. All I know was I wanted to get rid of basketball.

I thought I was able to successfully suppress my desires.

But there's Kiyoshi Teppei.

Every single time, he would approach me if I wanted to join the Seirin team, and yes, I turned him down all the time. I tried to skip classes, but he was still able to see me and throw another offer with that goofy, handsome smile. I tried to confront him but he never stopped. I felt like I was believed in. Even if I showed total rejection, he would just chuckle it out... and it was annoying. It was an abomination to my plans. He was a huge distraction.

Out of frustration, I accepted his offer.

I thought it was a wrong decision.

I found out that I was wrong.

_"Believe in yourself, Hyuuga."_

I believed in myself. I trusted Teppei's words. Even though we failed to win the first time, my hunger for winning went off the hook. My decisions were right this time. We were able to get past Winter Cup Preliminaries thanks to Kuroko and Kagami's efforts. We were able to win Winter cup thanks to the people who believed in us, the people who did their best to cheer us until their voices ran out, and our mentors who taught us our power moves. The win was overwhelming. It was intoxicating. But there was an underlying sacrifice.

Kiyoshi Teppei needed to go to the States to recuperate, and it shattered me inside.

**~bakahirokun~**

"Kiyoshi, are you prepared?" I spoke as I watched him fold his remaining clothes. It was December 15, a few weeks after we won over Rakuzan in the Winter Cup.

Donning his usual grin, he looked at me. "After this, I can finally rest for tomorrow."

Ah, yes. Tomorrow was his flight schedule. Unfortunately, I couldn't join him because I need to focus on my studies. Alexandra would be there to assist him as he undergo the surgery of his life.

I agreed by nodding. "That should do it. I'll finish it for you. For now, rest. You need a lot of rest."

He looked in confusion. "B-but.."

"No buts, Kiyoshi Teppei. Listen to me this time." I replied abruptly. The brown-haired founder of Seirin Basketball team let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll rest." He tried to stand but the pain on his knee registered all over his face. My captain-like personality kicked as I watched him cringe in pain. I immediately went to him, placed his hand on my shoulders, my hands on his chest and guided him to the bed.

"You never learn, do you?" I muttered in disappointment. "You always forget that you're injured."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Ah~ Sorry. It's my klutz side showing. Heh heh."

"Stop chuckling! Hurry up and rest!" I shouted as I placed him on his bed, carefully located his injured knee at the other side and tucked his bed sheet slightly under his chest.

"There, there." I said. "Now rest, Teppei."

I stood up, looking at the center's position. I made a few adjustments as he talked about his excitement going to the US for his surgery. A few "Right" and "Yeah" escaped my lips to answer his questions.

"Hyuuga, are you not happy that I will be finally healed?" Kiyoshi asked me with a worried face. I looked at him and lowered down my gaze.

_I'm not.. because I will not be able to see you for the next months. I'm scared that you might get yourself a girl there. I'm scared that the operation might not be successful. I'm scared of losing you, Kiyoshi._

Those were the words that I wanted to tell him this instant. I was scared of the fact that I won't be able to see him on our practice. I'm terrified that the one who encouraged me to join Seirin's basketball team might not be able to play basketball again. Those were the few things that have been clouding my mind after he decided to accept the offer to go to the US and fix his broken knee. I wasn't against it, but the thought of the operation failing terrorized my mind.

"Of course, I am happy. I'm glad that you will have another chance to play with us." I mumbled. Those words weren't true. Those weren't lies either. I was at the middle of lying and supporting him. It was nerve-wracking. "Rest, Kiyoshi." I commanded him. After he nodded, I stood up to attend to the unfolded clothes, only to be pulled back by Kiyoshi.

"O-Oi!" I screamed as his unwavering force outbalanced me. I closed my eyes, hoping that something hard would hit me, but I never thought that the place I was cushioned was Teppei's hard, lean chest. I opened my eyes and my heart fused out when I found myself on top of him, his fingers intertwining mine, his gaze fixed at my eyes. He was so close to the point that our noses were almost touching. I could feel my face paint itself with crimson as he grinned at me.

"W-what are y-you d-doing, Kiyoshi?" I stammered as I indulge myself silently to his gaze.

"You are stuttering, Hyuuga." He chuckled as he removed my glasses and placed it on his side.

"Hey.. I c-can't s-see!" I sputtered in annoyance. I couldn't see him clearly. His lips moved on itself, like he was whispering something. I could barely see the twitching of his lips, but the pounding of his heart spoke for itself. Kiyoshi's heartbeat were racing with mine in perfect unison, like it was a missing note to the song my heart sung.

"Who t-told you t-to use my f-first n-name?" I stammered again. He chuckled in return, shifted his gaze on our intertwined fingers and tightened his grip. It wasn't painful, it was more of an assuring grip, because it gave me shockwaves of affirmation that everything would be alright on his end. He never spoke nor answered my rants. I could tell that he was just looking at me, silently observing me like a painting at an art museum. I too, turned mute as I observed his disposition.

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and ran his fingers over my back. It felt hot. His cold fingers tracing my back gave me a warm shock. Ironic.

"Hyuuga..." He whispered. "I'll definitely miss you."

Those words triggered the tears that I was trying to hold back. I looked at him, silently sobbing as the pain of losing him ran over my veins like oxygen.

"I'm scared, Kiyoshi." I started to express my apprehension. "I'm scared that y-your operation would fail." As I wept in front of him, he raised his thumb and wiped away the tears that were constantly falling from my eyes. He then returned my glasses and placed it on my eyes. Now, I could see him, I could see his comforting smile again.

"I will be okay." He answered. "It's okay if we failed. At least, we tried."

"But Kiyoshi... How will you assure me that you will be alright?" I asked him again.

"As long as you're here beside me, Hyuuga. Everything will be alright." He whispered. "I don't care if I will not be able to walk, as long as I have the Seirin team, Riko and you backing me up." He smiled softly.

I gulped after hearing his words.

"Kiyoshi..."

He then cupped my face and looked at me in a different way. His gaze were unlike his usual derpy look.

"Hyuuga... I will come back for you." He smiled. "But before I leave, I have a favor to ask you."

My eyes twitched in curiosity.

"Can I do something? But please, don't get angry at me."

"Ehh?" What was he talking about? "I don't know what you're going to do, but as long as it won't affect your injury, I don't mind." I responded curiously.

Then the aura inside his room became different. It became thick, warm, suffocating... _in a way I couldn't explain_. His heartbeat's pace went faster as he beamed warmly. Mine matched his pace, and again our heartbeats were in perfect synchronization.

"You will not get angry, promise?" He questioned me again. Holding my breath, I answered.

"I will not. I promise."

That sparked Kiyoshi's eyes, his irises suddenly went on fire. He pulled me closer, much to my surprise and took a closer look at my eyes. My irises widened as he placed his warm hands on my nape. I know what would happen, it's just that I wasn't prepared enough for this moment.

"Kiyo-"

-His lips touched mine. I gasped for air. With that simple brush he was able to take my breath away. What would happen if he went all the way?

"Kiyoshi..." I was hyperventilating. Before I was able to react how the kiss was wrong he opened his mouth and crashed it on my lips. His tongue playfully tickled my tongue, asking, pleading me to respond. I forgot what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to shun him away but my body did otherwise. I cupped his face and wrapped his lips with mine. It went soft and calm as first, as our lips were tasting each other. He gasped for air and pulled me again, this time, our momentum went up swiftly. He was literally tasting my insides. His tongue were swirling with mine. Our lips were colliding on each other. I could not think straight anymore. All I know was the taste of his lips were addicting it warped me to another dimension which was very beautiful and intoxicating.

A few moans escaped my lips as he slowed our pace. This time, he was nibbling my lips, tasting every centimeter of it. A groan escaped my throat as his tongue traced my lips. I was completely gasping for breath. The constant tease between us was impeccable. It was beyond my understanding. Here I was, gasping constantly on top of him. He then finished his favor with a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Hyuuga." He whispered and placed a little kiss on my lips again, like he was addicted to it. "That's what I need to keep me going."

_What was that?_

I was at loss for words. Where was the clutch player inside me when I needed him the most? Why did I become absorbed by his presence? He was a man, but his lips made me feel like a beautiful princess.

"I-I…"

"Hyuuga.." He whispered. I looked at him, observing his actions.

"Rest, Kiyoshi." I commanded, this time in a soft tone. He nodded and placed me by his side. He then placed his hand under my head and reached my left hand, holding it.

"Ehh?~ Let's sleep, my dear." He pleaded. The thought of me being his dearest sent a million sparks inside my heart. I could feel that my insides were shooting fireworks. I still don't know how would I respond to his endearment but good lord it felt really good to be loved by him.

"I need to finish fixing your clothes, Kiyoshi." I responded. "And don't you dare call me 'Dear'. We're both guys, you know? It pisses me off."

Of course, that was a complete lie. How I loved his voice when he spoke of my name, not to mention calling me his dearest.

I was about to stand up when he pulled me again, cupped my face and brushed his lips on mine. I felt all my energy flew away like leaves in autumn wind.

"No."

"I need to finish thi-"

"No." He spoke again, full of conviction. I looked at him again. What I saw was a different Kiyoshi. His eyes were still full of admiration towards me.

"Alright. I'll sleep beside you." I spoke in defeat. "But no more kisses, okay? You had enough." I looked up.

"Yes, my dearest captain." He saluted and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he went into a deep slumber. I stood up carefully and placed his hand by his side. I watched him trying to look for a comfortable position. What happened tonight was a bit confusing for me. The person who influenced me to go back to basketball, the man who was there, sacrificing himself for our team, and the man who made me feel like I was an important person above all else kissed me in the most lovingly way possible. I'm still baffled by his actions, but I know he needed it. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was the first kiss that I really savored. He needed me at his side, and as a friend I have to comply with his selfish request. Tomorrow would be his last day here in Japan. I hoped this night would be a reason for him not to give up.

_I need to believe in him. I will believe in him. _

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Decision

[A/N] Oh my god I'm sorry it took time to update this story. Aside from work, I was busy with the cosplay competition that I joined with my friends. I'm really, really sorry.

Thank you for the wonderful review, CrimsonPearlAlice! 3 It's really important!

And please, hit me a review. I badly need it. Like really. XD

-Hiro

* * *

><p>Morning came, and I found myself sleeping in Kiyoshi's arms. I knew this day would come; I would eventually sleep beside the person I admire the most, well... not in a romantic way, or so I thought. His bulky arm was wrapped around my waist, my head leaned on his chest. It was a cold winter morning, but our bed felt otherwise. It was warm. His embrace was so warm I could not help but cling to him more. I could hear him slightly snore, and to think that it was music to my ears wasn't a joke.<p>

I wasn't able to sleep that much, to be honest. I was busy watching him gloriously sleep on his bed, observing his movements. A few hours from now, this man would be going overseas. I wouldn't be seeing his handsome face again.

-Wait. What was I thinking?

He was an exception. Of all the people I talked to he was the one who could annoy me and made me laugh at the same time. He was a different kind; he was someone from a different dimension. He was unique in his own way and I was glad I was able to see the immaculate transformations of his face everyday.

He moved a little closer, tightening the embrace. I was about to fix his injured knee (because it was slightly slanted and it might hurt him more) when he mumbled something... something familiar.

"..ga."

I leaned a little closer to hear his mumbling and my face blushed when he spoke again.

"...Hyuuga… Junpei, I love.. you."

I couldn't speak nor react. Three things entered my mind. Was he dreaming of me at this very moment? Was I the center of his dreams from last night? Not really, Junpei. You are so dumb. He just mentioned your name and now you're stating the obvious. Secondly, was I the focal point of his admiration? He just mentioned that he loved me, right? I couldn't help but look at him with weary eyes. Lastly, was he saying the truth? Even though we're guys, why was he able to say such words? Was he confused of his preference? Didn't he like Riko? He was more fitting with the female coach than me. Aside from the fact that we were both men, they looked good toge-why did I feel a sudden pang in my chest? I know for a fact that Kiyoshi was a likeable person but I did not expect that I would be affected by it, and it's saddening... because we couldn't be together. I looked at him as a wonderful person but..

Do you like him now, Junpei Hyuuga?

Like? If I was a girl then I would like him. But I'm a guy, and I should not feel affectionate towards this person. I mustn't fall for him, because he was that wonderful. He was exceptional. He needed someone deserving than m-

But do you like him?

-I couldn't answer it, not today. I was still confused. My feelings were still in its own haywire. I couldn't feel hate when he pressed his lips on mine. I couldn't say I despise it, however the intensity of his kisses were too much for me. I was still in shock, baffled at what he was trying to convey by locking his lips on mine. I was still asking if what we did was the right thing, however it felt good. It really did. The taste of his mouth were exquisite. It was at its' finest I couldn't help but savor him more. Maybe that was a kiss from a man felt like, for we knew how to make other girls feel better by liplocking. But this was different. It was on a different dimension; it was more addictive. His touch were pure perfection. Sure, he knew my weak points but I was dazed by the way he played his fingers on my sensitive spots. We did not go all the way, though. But the thought of him touching me sensually gave a million electrodes running all over my body.

Maybe I was starting to like him.

No.

Maybe I loved him all along.

I reached a little higher and gave him a peck on the lips. I could feel his lips move and slightly suck mine. Smiling at him, I moved out of the bed carefully. I looked at the time. Five-thirty AM? Not bad. I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen and before I did, I placed another kiss on his lips.

I tried to look for decent food on his kitchen. Tried opening the ref, the cupboards and such but all I saw were canned goods. Bakiyoshi, I thought to myself again. How would I be able to cook breakfast with these items? I wasn't a good cook, but I could prepare a decent breakfast for myself, so I knew I could do something with these junk. I started by cooking rice, eventually helped myself by frying some eggs and hotdogs that I got from the fridge and looked for canned corned beef. It might be his last breakfast here in the country that's why I wanted it to be special. After cooking the eggs and the hotdogs, I sauteed the corned beef to dry itself out. I made sure I cooked extra for his grandparents to eat when they woke up. After the meals were cooked I checked the rice cooker. A few minutes more and it's good. In addition, I prepared coffee for that extra points. After preparing the table and placing a note that the food was for his grandparents, I grabbed a tray and assembled Kiyoshi's breakfast. I then walked out of the kitchen and carefully made my way to Kiyoshi's room.

When I opened the door, I saw Kiyoshi still dozing on the bed. I placed the breakfast tray on the side table and started shaking the injured man.

"Kiyoshi... your breakfast is ready." I whispered. He moaned unconsciously and covered his face with the blanket and for god's sake it made my heart skip. I removed the blanket on his head and started shaking him again.

"Kiyoshi, if you did not wake up early you'll be late on your flight."

After a few moments (and a few more shaking) he opened his eyes, looked at me intensely and suddenly grinned like a fucking idiot.

"Good morning, Hyuuga." He spoke with his bedroom voice.

I forgot that there was food in the table because the moment he spoke my body immediately skipped near him and kissed him lovingly. Shock registered into his eyes for a few seconds but he was able to cope up with the pace of my lips. We stayed there, nibbling each other's lips while my hand subconsciously touched his chest. A groan escaped his mouth as I entered my tongue swiftly. He was a sight to behold and I couldn't stop myself from being hooked from him. We then stopped after a few, panting, smiling at each other. He then grabbed my hand and placed a peck while looking straight at me.

"That was a good start, Hyuuga." he mumbled, his eyes fixed on mine. "You really know how to make my day."

I blushed at that point, because it was my first seeing him in such a fashion. I pulled my hand and averted my gaze.

"Y-you should eat." I stuttered. "Here, let me fix you."

The latter nodded. I stood up, moved the pillows so that he could lean on the bedpost and pulled him. After fixing his position, I immediately grabbed the breakfast tray and placed it in front of him.

"Go eat, Kiyoshi. I prepared it for you."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and eventually changed into a smirk. "Thank you, Hyuuga. It was a first for me to have someone that I love cook for me." He then grabbed his chopsticks and clapped. "Itadakimasu!"

There went my heartbeat, racing at 140mph.

While he was eating, I grabbed a chair and sat near him. Before he would leave us, I wanted to clarify what he was feeling after what happened last night.

"Kiyoshi.. about last night.. and about today.." I spoke in between pauses. My hands were sweating, and I could feel the sudden tension rose up on his room. "Are you.. serio-"

"Of course." Kiyoshi answered rapidly, like a speeding bullet. "I wouldn't kiss you if I don't like you."

My face flushed crimson at his straightforward reply.

"But, you know for a fact that we are both guys, right?" I asked him, choosing the right words so that he wouldn't think that I was confused. He then stared at me while he was chewing, gulped and smiled at me. He then raised his hand and his fingers moved inwards.

"Come here, dear." He requested. I moved a little closer to him.

He frowned. "I said come here, not move closer."

Sighing in defeat I lifted my chair and placed it a few inches closer to him. He then held my hand and massaged my hand.

"When I kissed you, Hyuuga... what did you feel?"

The speed of my heartbeat escalated from 140mph to 160mph.

"I-It felt... good."

A smile chiselled on his lips. "When you kissed me back, what exactly went through your mind?"

I looked at him. "I'm c-confused on what were you trying to tell me. But I was swept a-away... your lips gave something that was s-so.. right." I bowed my head to hide my blushing face. "You see, I don't know what's going through your skull but when you kissed me, it felt so right."

A sigh escaped his mouth. A chuckle- and I found my reddening face being lifted up by his free hand. "Then don't stop yourself if it feels right. I love you, Hyuuga. Ever since I met you I knew that you were the one for me. Sure, if we would be together it wouldn't be your typical relationship. All I wanted you to do is trust me."

I glanced at his face and his cheeks were blushing too, just like mine. I bit my lower lip. I lost my thoughts again.

"Now, Hyuuga... do you like me too?"

There goes my pulse, driving itself to maximum overdrive.

"I-I don't k-know." I started to tear up. "I mean, I still have apprehensions whether this was okay. B-but I was drawn into you."

Kiyoshi let out a sweet "Mhm" as he continued massaging the back of my hand with his thumb, waiting for the continuation of my piece.

"You know, I admired you as a person. You forced me to play basketball again, and it turned out to be the best decision that I made. You made us feel important, you sacrificed yourself for the team. And I admire you for that... but.." A pause, "I'm not quite sure if what I am feeling right now towards you was exactly love."

"I know you would feel that." He acknowledged.

"But here's the thing. I-I want you to get well. By the time that you will be overseas, I would think about it. I may be confused but I will try to comprehend what you are saying right now. M-maybe we can just enj-"

"Enjoy the moment? That's what we are doing.." He countered.

He was right. We were enjoying the last few minutes of his stay here in Japan.

"I just want to get more time, to think about it, to sort my feelings towards you." I breathed deeply. It might be close to rejecting his affection but it was the best thing to do as of the moment. A few moments of silence occupied the room, and the atmosphere became thicker. I closed my eyes as I wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"Alright then." He uttered. "I'll give you time."

I raised my head. "Kiyoshi..."

"No. It really is okay. Sort things out. Expand your horizons. By the time I come back here I will be expecting an answer from you, yes?"

I nodded in agreement. He then pulled me calmly and reached for my lips. It was a sweet kiss created by both of us. After a few seconds he looked at me, his usual grin etched on his face. "I'm not asking you to love me right away, Hyuuga. But don't stop here. I might lost my pace."

"Yes."

~bakahirokun~

"This is the final call for Flight MS3729. To all passengers, please proceed to Gate 27. The plane will take off in 10 minutes."

My head lowered upon hearing the last reminder of Kiyoshi's flight. We're here in the airport, and I could see the Seirin Basketball Team give their last reminders to the injured center. His grandparents were there as well, unfortunately they wouldn't be able to join Kiyoshi because of old age. Everyone were in tears, watching him fix his bags. Alex, along with Kagami, would be joining him. I was staring at them at the back, suppressing the loneliness that was building up inside me.

"So, this is it, guys…" said Kiyoshi. "Take care, all of you. I will be back in a few months."

"Stay strong, Teppei-san." Koganei spoke while wiping his tears. "Seirin won't be the same without you."

A chuckle escaped Kiyoshi's lips. He tapped the man's shoulder. "Of course, I'll be back." He reassured him.

"Kiyoshi.. you have to get well." A crying Riko approached the man and embraced him. "We will wait for your return. We'll be stronger." The latter then answered with a nod while hugging the female coach.

"You should take care of the team for me, Riko. I will get well." he answered her. She then nodded verbally while wiping her own tears.

After a few moments he approached me with his crutches, pulled me and placed a kiss on my lips. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sudden gesture he made. I too was in shock, but the shock disappeared and abruptly changed into tears when I realized this would be the last time that he would kiss me. This would be the last time he would express how much he loved me. I clung to him, burying my face on his lean chest, and wept uncontrollably. The Iron Heart wrapped his arms around me in return and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back for you, Dear. I love you."

He then broke his embrace and walked his way to the airport lobby with Alex and Kagami. I couldn't stop my tears as I watched our distance getting wider every second. In a few minutes, he would be a kilometer away. In a few hours, a thousand miles apart from me. The thought of losing him triggered negative thoughts, but his promise flew like angels over my head, cleansing my apprehension. Then an idea struck me.

~bakahirokun~

"It sure is silent without Teppei." Kagami sighed.

It was the third week of Kiyoshi's absence. He already flew to America with Alexandra for his knee operation. Alexandra said it would took four months for Kiyoshi to be able to walk again, and there was no assurance if he would be able to play basketball again or the operation would be successful. We were hoping everything would be fine for Kiyoshi. Even though we had apprehensions, we were able to shrug it off. As Riko had told us in between her tears after his departure,

"Kiyoshi is the Iron Heart of Seirin. Why should we worry?"

Riko was right. What's there to worry if it was Kiyoshi? I believed in him, and would always believe in him. Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other, and eventually smiled at me. I think we had the same line of thoughts.

"I hope Kiyoshi will be able to play with us again." Koganei muttered as he patted Nigou's head. Mitobe on the other hand nodded. The others expressed their prayers for Kiyoshi's recovery, and that made me a little bit stronger.

Much to our suprise, Riko stood up and looked at the whole Seirin team.

"Look, Teppei's already there and is preparing for his operation. We should prepare for the next competition. We will win even without Teppei. Sure, he is an important piece for Seirin, but do you think we should rely on him always? We need to fix our flaws and strengthen our core." She spoke. "We will make him proud by winning the next preliminaries, alright?"

"Yes, Coach Riko!" They answered in unison.

"Riko, can we talk about something?" I spoke as the others made their way to the basketball court.

The female coach tilted her head, confused about what we would be talking about. After a few seconds of observation, she nodded and made her way outside the Gym.

~bakahiroki~

"A-a-are you SERIOUS?" A stunned Riko almost screamed in front of me while we're taking a break from basketball practice. Her face looked petrified, like a deer caught in the headlights. I took a sip from my water jug and nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I calmly asked her.

"Junpei, United States isn't just the next street. How can you talk casually about it?" she exclaimed, wanting to slap the reality out of me. "And do you think your savings are sufficient to even stay there?"

A sigh escaped my throat. "That's why I'm asking help from you, guys. I want to stay beside Kiyoshi. I know it's a selfish request, but please understand me." Facing her, I continued my piece. "Three weeks, three long weeks had passed and I haven't got a decent sleep. I'm worried about Kiyoshi."

"Then what about the team?" Riko calmly asked me. "We'll lose a captain on the next prelimiaries."

"Kagami can do it. I can see a huge potential on him after the fight with Rakuzan. He can manage the team very well." I shrugged. "Maybe it's time to focus on the bench members' strengths, yes?"

"Sure. But still we'll lose another vital member for the team." Riko bit her lower lip. "Ugh, this is harder than I imagined." She retorted.

I looked at her and I could see the distress in her eyes. She must be really upset about my decision, but for now no one could stop me doing my plans. After a long silence, she let out another moan and faced me.

"If that's your decision, i will respect it. However let me look over my plans and sort things out first before you fly there."

"Thank you so much, Riko. I owe you something from now on." I smiled.

"And yes, one more thing." The female coach muttered. I looked at her, eager to hear her favor.

"Take care of Kiyoshi at all means. You have my email, please send us updates. Since you suggested this, I want you to be there for him every minute. Understood?"

Smiling at her, I nooded.


	3. Collision

**[A/N]**: Thank you for reading Hearts Over Winter Snow. :)

I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I'm currently juggling between writing, working and fixing my costume for December 6. I'm really sorry for wrong grammars, English isn't my first language. /

Hope you still like my story.

Thank you CrimsonPearlAlice for the review on the second chapter. :D I'll try to make this a little dramatic [I think I failed miserably LOL because work whaddup]. I love Kiyoshi and Hyuuga. Hope you love them as much as I do :)

-Hiro

* * *

><p>The booming sound of airplanes woke the hell out of me. A groan escaped my lips. I was still sleepy, however the voice of the attendant reminding me that the plane that I was boarding has already reached its' destination made me awake. I looked at the window, I could see airplanes taking off at a distance, some of them were landing, a few still boarding passengers. I bit my lower lip. It was my first time going to a different country, and I didn't know if I would like it here.<p>

I heard another announcement from the pilot reminding us of airplane etiquettes. I then fixed myself. A loud "thud" came from the bottom of the plane. I panicked a bit... well, this was the first time I rode a plane, so I didn't know what exactly was happening before, during and after the takeoff. I didn't expect much, however it was a rewarding experience. A sigh escaped my lips as I heard the attendant assured a passenger behind me that it was normal. Good grief.

At last, the plane stopped, and the rushing passengers made their way to the exit first. Though I was on a rush too, I did not force myself to join the crowd. I wanted to relax first, for I know once I placed my foot on the hospital where Kiyoshi was confined, stressful things might welcome me. I was trying to be mentally prepared, however I would never know what would happen, unless I go there.

_Kiyoshi.. Are you alright?_ My mind asked.

"Sir, we have already arrived. You may remove your seatbelt now." The attendant reminded me. I looked at her, and unbuckled the seatbelt that was hugging my chest for freaking thirteen hours. I immediately grabbed my sports bag and walked out of the plane.

As I placed my foot on the ground, another person greeted me with a smile.

_"Welcome to The United States, Sir."_

"S-Sankyu.." I stuttered. Hell, I didn't know how to speak English for goddamn sake. I immediately entered the airport, and what greeted me was a sea of people. A mecca of nationalities was walking past me. It was overwhelming, it was terrifying. I immediately sprinted my way to the baggage carousel to get my bags. Once I found my luggages, and after the neverending inspections, I was able to move out of the airport. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Ahhh.. That was tiring." I muttered to myself. Grabbing my sports bag, I looked for the guidebook that was specially written to me by Kagami. It could help me get a taxi to his apartment here in California. Attached to the book was his apartment key. I bit my lower lip. They sacrificed too much for me to be able to get here. I need to get my shit right before anything else might happen to Kiyoshi. After reading the instructions, I immediately called for a cab and pointed the place where I would stay. Luckily for me, the cab driver knew the place.

After a few minutes, I saw a red building, I looked around and there were establishments around it. Wow, this is really America, I thought.

With luggages hanging on my shoulders, I entered the building and looked for Kagami's room. Using the key, I immediately opened the door, threw the bags on the floor and looked for a comfortable place to sleep. I saw the sofa and I jumped on it. I was about to doze off when a reminder popped out of my mind. I needed to call Riko. Grabbing the phone that was on my pocket, I dialed her number.

"Hello, Hyuuga?" A voice answered after a few rings. "Have you arrived?"

"Yes."

"How is Kiyoshi? Is he alright? Where are you staying? Are you okay?" Countless questions came from the coach somewhat made me irritated.

"I just arrived, I need to rest. It's 11:35pm here in California. Can we call it a day?" I retorted. A sigh escaped Riko's line.

"We were just worried about you and Kiyoshi. Please give me a call later." The worry in her voice was evident. I smiled at that thought. She was worried about our well-being.

After a few moments of silence, "Right. I will call you." I told her. I then hung up the phone and buried myself on th couch. Tomorrow would be the moment of truth. I don't know if I could take it, but I'll try.

**~Bakahirokun~**

"I-I'm looking f-for K-Kiyoshi Teppei's r-room." I stuttered in front of the hospital nurse. I bit my lower lip when the nurse's face suddenly frowned. I knew that my English wasn't that good, however it came to the point that I was degraded because I couldn't communicate to him. I was talking to the same person for almist five minutes, and I could not even express the reason why i went all the way here to the US. I needed to think a way to let the nurse know that I was here for Kiyoshi.

Then it hit me. Kagami..

I raised my hand, a sign for the nurse to stay for a while, pulled my phone on my pocket and called Kagami. After a few rings, Kagami answered the phone with an irritated moan.

"Yes, captain..?" Kagami spoke, followed by a yawn.

"I'm sorry, Kagami. The personnel couldn't understand me. Can you help me talk to him?" My worried voice rang up to the Ace's ears.

"Alright. Give him your phone." Kagami cleared his throat. I immediately gave the phone to the nurse.

"_Right. Right. Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi Teppei. Right._" The nurse nodded. He then proceeded to the receptionist area to check something. "_Just give me a second._" He replied again.

After a few minutes of talking, the nurse returned the phone to me. I immediately placed the phone on my ears. "Kagami, you still there?"

"Yes, yes."

"Does he know where Kiyoshi is?"

I heard a slight 'Mhm' on his line. "He will accompany you there, Captain."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. "Thank you, Kagami... and I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

Kagami chuckled. "It's okay, Captain. I was supposed to join Kiyoshi there, however I need to attend to the basketball team here. Did you see the laptop on my room? You can use it. Try to call us through the internet. Alright?"

"Yes.." I responded.

"We'll be waiting for your call, Captain." The red-haired ace concluded the call. I returned the phone inside my pocket.

"_Shall we?_" The nurse smiled at me.

With a worried face, I looked at the nurse.

"Y-yes."

**~bakahirokun~**

My heart was pounding hard. I could see people walking from different directions. Some of them were crying, a few of them were sleeping on the chairs, waiting patiently for the doctors to know what was happened to their loved ones. Even though I could not understand them, there was a common denominator that bounded us here. We're hoping, praying, wishing... that everything was alright.

Every step I made accelerated the speed of my heartbeat pounding. My hands are sweaty, I could feel my eyes watering. It was an overwhelming feeling... Our questions would be answered in a short while. I could feel the Iron Heart's aura somewhere near this floor, and the thought of him bedridden again felt like there were millions of shattered glasses starting to pierce my insides.

The nurse stopped at a certain room and looked at me.

"_This is your friend's room._" He spoke in perfect English tone. I bit my lower lip and bowed my head.

"Sankyu, Sir."

"_If you need something, use the phone inside the room. _" The nurse smiled and made his exit.

It felt like my heart's going to explode any moment. I touched the wooden wall that separates me from Kiyoshi. I breathed deeply, I felt like crying. What's inside this room might be a good or a bad news. I wanted to open it, however I wasn't prepared with the outburst of feelings that might carry me over. I looked at the silver knob impaled at the right part of the door. This was the first time I could feel pain by just looking at the doorknob, I breathed in. I needed to do this for Kiyoshi. Holding the iron handle, I twisted it. It gave a soft 'click' sound, and with a weary heart, pushed the wall that separates me from the person I liked.

As I opened the door, the cold breeze embraced me. The windows were open... I immediately looked for Kiyoshi..

He was there, gloriously sleeping on the hospital bed, his leg on a blue cast. He lost weight. A lot of weight. The hard, lean chest that I leaned before he left Japan was no more. The infectious smile of the Seirin founder was no more, it was replaced by a painful frown.

My tears suddenly fell.

"K-Kiyoshi..." I covered my mouth with both of my hands. I felt weak. The emotions that were hiding inside me sprung like grass in winter. It was the first time that I wanted to scream out loud. I wanted to weep for him. My knees were shaking. The waves of pain has taken me in a place that was so dark I couldn't see anything but black. Pitch black.

The person I admired the most changed, and it was for the worst.

I leaned my back on the wall, looking at the immaculate being in front of me. I was sinking down. It was an emotional turmoil watching him breathe for his life. I closed my eyes and imagined Kiyoshi smiling at me, kissing me, loving me. It was different from what I saw right now. He looked like he was in pain.

I stood up, wiped the tears that was endlessly flowing on my cheeks and went near him. I needed to be strong for him. If he broke down, then it would be my fault. I needed to save this angel who swept my heart away. I must be the angel who will be saving him now. My hand automatically traced his arm, down to his palm, feeling the coldness that was embracing the Iron Heart. I looked at his fingers and I intertwined it with mine. I kissed the back of his hand. It was a long, reassuring kiss.

_You don't have to suffer alone, Kiyoshi. I am here._

A moan escaped Kiyoshi's lips. I fixed myself, or at least I tried. He then opened his eyes, stared blankly at the ceiling for a few seconds and threw a gaze to my direction. He was about to close his eyes when I spoke.

"Kiyoshi, I am here."

His eyes widened and looked at me.

"H-Hyuuga..?" He spoke in such a weak tone. "W-why are you here?"

I gripped his hand and cried in front of him, the wails escaped from my throat were painful. I stared at him, not letting go of his hand that I was holding for God knew how long. He then looked at me straight into my eyes, his dark irises were fixed on mine, sharing the pain that he was suppressing all this time. It was three weeks of torment for him, and it was evident in the way he fixed his gaze on me.

"I-It's because I..I.." The words suddenly got stuck inside my throat. I groaned painfully as the wretched Kiyoshi extended his free hand and placed it on my head.

"You were worried..?" Kiyoshi spoke in such an assuring tone. "I'm okay here. You shouldn't have come.."

Hearing his words made ma agitated. I straightened up, facing Kiyoshi in an angry way. "You don't understand! I'm sick worried! Everyone is!" I roared. "Do you know I had sleepless nights thinking about your well-being? I am fucking worried about you! And you got the nerve to say you're alright whereas you're not?" I paused a bit, catching my breath. "Look at you! You lost weight!"

Kiyoshi's eyes lowered. "I just don't want you to worry about me. I'm recuperating already."

I closed my eyes. "You don't have to take the burden to yourself. I'm already here... You can share it to me. I... I..." My tears started to sprung again. "I want to be with you."

"Hyuuga..."

"I'm staying here. I'll make sure you will be okay. We'll go home together."

Kiyoshi's hand reached for my fingers and pulled me. I walked near him and kissed his forehead.

"You don't have to be alone, Kiyoshi. I'll take care of you from now on." I whispered as the latter clasped our fingers again. Kiyoshi nodded, reached for my nape and pulled me close to his face. He then stared at my eyes. I could see agony written at the back of his eyes. It was such a tormenting time for him. I found one thing: Even the person with a very positive attitude breaks sometimes, even the Iron Heart himself, who has been a constant reminder for Seirin to never give up no matter what happened. He then showed his signature smile, the smile that captivated our hearts. I reached for his chapped lips and brushed it with mine. He gasped for breath, and after a few seconds, pulled me in.

"Don't make me yearn for more, Hyuuga." He mumbled.

I nodded and lowered my lips to reach his, sharing passionate kisses that we were yearning for weeks. I cupped his face and reached out more. His lips, even though it's choppy, gave the same intensity that I craved. He then deepened the kiss, and I became more addicted to it.

After a few minutes, he reached for my body and embraced me tightly. I placed my hand on his head, caressing his nape as the latter broke down silently. I knew for a fact that he was in a tough time now, and what I could do to save him was to be there for him.

"It's really lonely being alone here..." Kiyoshi spoke in between sniffs. "I missed you so much, Hyuuga. I really do.."

"I know.. I know." I answered. "And I'll be here for you starting today."

The latter then tilted his head, his eyes full of tears. I brushed it away and placed little kisses on his eyes.

"You know, it's not you when you cry like this." I whispered.

"I just can't believe you're here. I love you so much, Hyuuga. Thank you."

A smile formed on my lips as I wipe the cascading tears on his face away. Another kiss in the forehead, and my mouth reached for his lips again.

"You're welcome, dear."


	4. Passion

It was another winter day here in California. I got used to the environment and my routine here: Wake up at 6am, prepare my things, go back to the hospital, talk to the doctor with Kagami's help regarding Kiyoshi's status, prepare food for Kiyoshi, stay until the wee hours of the night until Kiyoshi sleeps, go back home. It was hard, mostly because I haven't got any decent sleep, but hey.. it's alright. I'm glad Kiyoshi's recuperating well, and every time I could see the grin in his face, those tiring hours were worth it.

Everyone was helping us. Riko always remind me of what should I do. The Seirin team made a fundraiser for Kiyoshi. I was happy everyone was helping us, including our past competitors last Winter Cup. Though they were able to raise a few thousand dollars, unfortunately it wasn't enough to maintain all the medicine and the hospital bills. It's all thanks to Kagami and Alexandra for shouldering most of our expenses here while they were preparing for the next preliminaries.

I made my way to Kiyoshi's door, and looked at the sleeping prince on the hospital bed. I placed my bag at the corner of the side table and started to peel some apples for his breakfast. It was 8AM, and the temperature was colder than the winter that I had experienced in my country. After a few minutes, Kiyoshi woke up and looked at me, donning his oh-so-perfect grin.

"Good morning, dear." He spoke in a much energetic tone. I smiled at him and continued peeling the apples on his plate.

"Good morning, Kiyoshi. Breakfast will be served in a few." I informed him. He nodded and fixed himself until he was able to lean to the bedpost.

"Careful, Kiyoshi." My protective instinct kicked in as the latter struggled to fix his damaged knee. Placing the undone apples on the side table, I helped him relocate his injured leg.

"Thank you, Hyuuga.." He whispered. "If not for you, I may have damaged my knee again."

A chuckle escaped my lips as I came back to my chair. "Bakiyoshi, that's my job."

After peeling the fruits, I pulled my bag and grabbed Kagami's laptop. "Today is Video Call time. They are waiting right now, so better eat your food fast." I then placed it on the other side of the table.

Kiyoshi saluted. "Aye aye, captain."

I laughed. "Shut up."

"Neh..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I blushed at that point. He always knew how to throw those lines when I'm off guard. The Iron Heart, the protector of Seirin, throwing these mushy lines on his captain... That's disgusting. Well, not for me. It was one of the reasons my body was able to cope up sleepless nights. He knew how to make my heart beat faster than a bullet train.

"Shut up..." I whispered. "Someone might hear us."

"Ehhh? Like they would understand us." He pouted. "I love you, Hyuuga."

I glared at the glorious man whose still grin was etched on his face. This man... this man knows how to make someone fall in love with him with his words.

"Right.." I muttered. I arranged the food that was given by the hospital, adding the fruits that I bought in the grocery store and placed it on a tray. I then placed it on his lap. "Eat, Bakiyoshi."

A chuckle escaped Kiyoshi's lips as I served the food with a crimson face. "You are so cute, Hyuuga."

Just when would he stop saying these pick-up lines?

"If I were you, I would shove all the food that was given to me.." I raised two of my fingers and twitched it. "...by the one I love once he serves it."

Kiyoshi then looked at me with bewilderment. A few seconds passed and he grabbed the apples that I peeled for him and ate it in one gulp. He then grabbed the juice beside it and drank it. I stood up in shock. Was he doing what I just told him?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, KIYOSHI?" I roared in confusion. He then gazed at me with the same confusing look and gulped the remaining food that was stuffed on his mouth.

"Following the order that was given.." He then raised two of his fingers and mimicked what I did. "..by the one I love."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

I could feel the anger and admiration mixing on my veins, circulating with my blood. I didn't know if I should be angry or admire this person's sense of humor. His wits was beyond comparison. It was beyond my comprehension, and the thought that I was not able to understand it gave a different flavor... a different reason why I was starting to fall for Kiyoshi.

A sigh released on my throat, a gesture of calming myself down... because at this point, I'm torn between smacking his head multiples times and ravishing his lips with mine just to shut him up. I bit my lower lip in annoyance. He was tearing my heart inside out, and I knew that it was a good thing, because I could feel the sincerity wrapped with his words and actions. I was starting to follow his selfish requests. I was slowly succumbing to his playful grin.

"You dumb fuck! Stop spitting those mushy words! You fucking ann-"

I felt a sudden force pulling me near Kiyoshi. Damn this large, warm hand! I found myself on Kiyoshi's face, two centimeters away from his lips, feeling his breath caressing my lips.

"I fucking annoy you, Hyuuga?" He spoke with so much lust written on his eyes. It felt like he was stripping me with those gaze. My resistance started to melt like ice in summer. My eyes widened as he licked the edges of my lips, tasting it like a kid eating ice cream. My knees shook. It felt like I was standing in the epicenter of a Magnitude 9 earthquake. My hand gripped Kiyoshi's arm for support. I was hyperventilating. My world shook with that just one gesture. He was teasing me, I know. He always teased me but this form of tease wanted my brain to stop.

"A-aah.." I panted as the latter's tongue touched the opening on my mouth. He was literally making me yearn for more. I could feel blood circulating freely on my face. "K-Kiyo.."

"..shi." He continued as he grabbed my collar and looked me straight into my irises. "Your Iron Heart. Your soon-to-be-boyfriend. Yours." He whispered in such a lustful tone.

He then released the grip on my collar and continued eating. I literally fell on my knees. Was it a declaration of ownership? I could feel my hands literally shaking. Goosebumps were all over my body. I could still hear those words in my head like it was a resonating song.

"Kiyoshi... Your Iron Heart... Your soon-to-be-boyfriend... Yours."

"Mine..." I muttered to myself. I then curled up myself and literally rolled under Kiyoshi's bed. Upon seeing a soft spot, I punched it real hard, rattling Kiyoshi.

"Whaaa!" Kiyoshi shouted. "What are you doing?!"

I couldn't answer him. I don't want another teasing from him. I don't want to show my reddening face, or else he would do the same thing again.

**~bakahiroki~**

"Kiyoshi! How are you?" An emotional Riko welcomed us in the Video Call that I initiated just now. Everyone from the Seirin team was staying in Kagami's house for a sleepover, and they took the opportunity of asking me to call them through the internet. Since I didn't know how to do it, I asked Kagami how. Luckily, with all the trial and error, I was able to create an overseas call online.

The call began to be filled with emotions as I saw them almost in tears upon seeing Kiyoshi. I fixed the laptop and sat beside the injured man.

Kiyoshi looked at the screen, beaming with happiness. It was the first time in months that we saw our friends and teammates. A wave- "Hello guys! I'm good." He then twitched his eyebrows. "Where's Kuroko?"

"I'm here."

The whole team jumped on to their places as Kuroko showed up. Even Kiyoshi almost had a heart attack upon seeing the blue-haired phantom. I giggled at the scene.

"Kuroko!" Kagami roared. "You should tell us if you're gonna show up!"

"I've been here all the time." Kuroko spoke in a calm manner, oblivious of the outburst of reactions his team showed. After a few seconds, they laughed. I stood up from my seat and grabbed the dirty dishes on the table.

"Hyuuga, where are you going?" The Iron Heart asked.

"I'm going to clean the plates. You enjoy talking to them, okay?" I answered. I then took the plates and upon seeing Kiyoshi's nod on my peripheral vision, I made my exit on the hospital room.

Everything was going smoothly. His therapy was effective, as expected from the technology here in the US. Tomorrow, we would try to make steps. I got excited by the thought that he would be able to walk now. After washing the plates, I immediately returned to the room, only to be interrupted by a sudden chattering of the nurses outside Kiyoshi's room.

_"Hey, look at the Japanese guy on Room 169-B."_ One of the nurses spoke. After peeking on Kiyoshi's door, she averted her gaze on her comrade, silently squealing. "He's cute!"

_"I heard he was one of the members of Japan's basketball team. With that kind of charisma, I'll definitely drop my panties in front of him!"_ The other said.

_"True!"_ Nurse A clapped her hands_. "He's my crush!"_

Cute? Panties? Crush?

I wasn't good at understanding English, but I knew with the key words I heard that they wanted to flirt with Kiyoshi. Of all people here in the US, why were they focusing on Kiyoshi? I gripped the tray and made my way to Kiyoshi's room, ignoring the nurses. Faking a smile, I faced the nurses.

"E-Excuse me." I muttered and entered the room. I then slammed the door and returned the plates to his table. The nurses rattled and almost ran off Kiyoshi's door. Kiyoshi then looked at me, scanning the sudden change of my mood.

"What's wrong?"

I averted my gaze. "Nothing. Are you done talking to them?"

He nodded. "They said they missed me so much."

"Glad to hear." I retorted.

I returned to my seat and opened an application on my phone to calm myself down. I didn't want to let Kiyoshi know that I'm starting to get jealous. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at Kiyoshi, whose gaze were fixed on mine.

"What?" I roared.

Kiyoshi looked at me. "I just want some help regarding the straps on my cast."

I sighed. I was starting to release all the frustration to the poor guy. Placing the phone on the chair, I went near Kiyoshi. My world shook when he pulled my nape and nibbled my lips. My hand subconsciously placed on his crotch, and man… he was rock hard. I could feel my nerves pop like fireworks. Of all the stupid things that I did, this one was the best stupid move he did.

"A-ah..." I whispered. I looked at him, but he fixed his gaze on my hand freely touching his hard member. I immediately pulled my hand back, only to be returned by Kiyoshi's free hand. My soul escaped my body when I looked at him. His smirk was… different.

"Heh." He chuckled devilishly. "You're cute."

"SHUT UP, KIYOSHI!" I pulled my hand back and sprinted out of the room. I then leaned my back on the wall. He was testing me. HE WAS REALLY TESTING MY ENDURANCE! What made it worse is.. mine responded quickly. I removed my glasses with my shaking hand, and wiped the cold sweat off it. It was winter, but what happened just now was pure hell.

_Holy smokes. This is different. I am not ready for this!_

* * *

><p>[AN] Hello! :D Thank you for reading Hearts Over Winter Snow.

Just to set your expectations, this is only a short one. I'm glad my views reached 127 already. Hell yeah~

And another thing, there's a scene that is rated T (Imo). Hurrdurr because I'm a derp puppy. LOL

Thanks to CrimsonPearlAlice for placing reviews every chapter! ^_^ I'm glad you really like it, even though it's not that good /cries in the corner

Also, please shoot a review! Pleaase~~


End file.
